


Driven Insane

by WorldLeader051



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Dominance, Dominant Sam, First Kiss, Grinding, Hot, Impala, Impala Sex, Kiss Battle, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex in the Impala, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldLeader051/pseuds/WorldLeader051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are stranded in the middle of nowhere with the Impala down. Well, they have to do something to entertain them! A heated makeout session is quickly undertaken and a love between brothers is explored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven Insane

"One more time!," Dean yells out to Sam. He waits for Sam to turn the key in the ignition once more. He stares at the engine in front of him, his head hung low under the hood and his hands bracing him on either side of the Impala. The all-to-familiar sound coming from the car makes him whisper a string of curses. The sound of a struggling engine tests his patience and Sam can see this through the windshield.

"Fuck!" Dean yells and kicks the bumper of the car only to turn right around and apologize for hurting his "baby". He grabs the dirty rag from his jean pocket and whips his hands until they were mostly free from oil and other residue. Dean's hands were never fully clean, for his hands are permanently stained from years of working on the Impala and digging up dirt graves to burn.

"Sorry, man. I don't think she'll be running anytime soon." Sam says, out the window and over to Dean.

Dean closes the hood in anger and bits his lip from cursing anymore. Sam intently watched as his teeth makes contact with his lower lips and was strangely hypnotized by the simple action. Dean walks around to the drivers 's side, and yanks the door open, looking down at his littler brother. "Get out of driver's seat." He orders. "Oh come on, man! The car isn't even moving and you wont just let me sit behind the wheel!" Sam groans. "Until you cut that hair, then maybe i would let you drive. I dont want your luscious locks blinding your eyes and endangering my precious baby." Dean states. Sam slides over and into the passenger seat moving his hair out of his face. "Any idea what's wrong with her?" He asks after a few moments of silence. He could tell Dean was frustrated with the Impala not responding and decided to approach him with caution.

"Hell if I know! Do you really think that if i knew i would be stuck here in the middle of no where with my idiotic brother?" Dean says harsher than he meant. Sam winces a little in shock and hurt from Dean's comment and right away feels guilty.

Dean lets out a sigh. "Look. I'm sorry. Okay? I'm just fuckin' frustrated about this."

Sam's face calms down and forms a sympathetic expression. "Well next time you're frustrated, don't be so bitchy." He says jokingly. "I am not bitchy!" Dean responds defensively. "Hey! Dont get bitchy on me now!" Sam says smiling like a bafoon, "Save it for the chicks. They dig that whole 'Bad Boy' thing you got going on." 

Dean snorts and re-positions himself in the seat, turning his body so his knee is on the seat and his body his more towards Sam. "That so?"

"Ha. Most definitely." Sam smiles because of his brothers sudden interest. "You have that whole rugged glare thing going for ya." Dean doesn't know why he says it and immediately regrets it when he does, but he couldn't help himself. They next thing he blurts out is, "And what about you? Does it work on you?" Sam overcame by silence and Dean immediately regrets it once it escaped his lips. Sam stares intently at Dean looking to find any sign of humor or that this was a joke, but found nothing. Had Dean actually been serious? 

Sam's hands stray from his lap and begin to slowly creep along Dean's jeans. There was nothing innocent about the touch and both knew it, but both acted as if it was a daily gesture. Until Sam's hand made its journey at Dean's crotch. Dean's face uncontrollably heats up in his cheeks all the way down his neck. His head grew faint as the blood rushes down into his southern region and Dean stiffens in shock and arousal. Sam, feeling his brother grow hard underneath him, pushed down more pressure causing his big brother to shudder in pleasure. 

"Sam-"

"Shh. Where's that tough-guy exterior go now?" Sam say teasingly in the most sexiest voice he could muster and it is velvet to Dean's red hot ears. Sam's teasing hand and voice send another wave of blood down to his dick. His eyes close automatically from the pure pleasure of his little brother stroking him through his jeans. "Son of a bitc-" "There it is." Sam teases once more. The thought of Sam touching him, in specific ways-naughty ways-, while they're in the car-the Impala nonetheless-, makes his dick grow thicker and heavier with every thought. A moment of doubt flashes through Dean's mind that this is wrong, INCREDIBLY WRONG. Yet, Dean pushes back that thought when Sam swings a leg over the other side of his body, straddling him, and sits on his lap-adding even more pressure onto his growing erection. 

Dean clenches his eyes shut tight. "This is wrong...What is some one sees?" he says, his voice nearly cracking as Sam grinds his hips on his crotch. Dean fights the crack in his voice, but damn does this feel so good.

"Then let them see. We will just have to put on a good show for them," Sam says, smirking. That was enough comforting Dean needed as he threw his head back, exposing his neck. Never had Sam seen such an inviting and delicious neck in his life. Needing, Sam attacks Dean's neck: sucking, kissing, biting. Oh the biting. Dean could hardly focus on anything. His brothers hands were everywhere and his mouth was working magic. "Fuck, Sammy. Where'd you learn to do this?" He asks. "Ha. I have had girlfriends, Dean." Sam says in between Kisses. "I can see the months of a dry spill hasnt left you rusty." Dean teases. With that comment Sam bites down on the soft skin where Dean's neck and collarbone meet--Dean moans. "You are one sadistic motherfucker." Dean says in between breaths. "Dont look at me, man! You're the one moaning!" Sam retaliates. Dean remains silent and Sam reaches in between them to unbutton his brother's jeans. With great success, Dean bites his lip and lifts his hips up, letting Sam slide his hand under the waistband. Sam pulls down the rest of Dean's jeans until they are around his knees, cock springing out to attention, full and hard, a bead of precome leaking from the slit. 

Sam snakes a hand around Dean's dick, a whimper escapes Dean's throat as he begins to stroke slowly-teasingly. Sam keeps a firm grip as he slides his hand along the length of the shaft, pausing on the upstroke to tease at the slit. He extends his thumb, smearing the precome over the head making Dean squirm in his seat and hitches his breath. Dean starts to thrust up into Sam's hand, desperate for more friction, and shuts his eyes tightly.

Sam's eyes grow in lust will every moan that comes from Dean's throat. He finally looks up and meets his brother's eyes. The gaze grew intense and the air became thick with heat, soon Sam's breath was low and deep, trying to contain any control he has over the situation. He was slipping quickly and felt the need to gain even more control. Sam slows his pace on Dean's shaft, causing a whimper from Dean. The gaze on Dean's end grew pleading. Sam smirks. 

"What was that, Dean?" He whispers.

"Jesus Christ, Sam," Dean manages to choke out, because he wants Sam to quicken his pace, but no way in hell will he admit that out loud. Sam's wearing the cockiest grins and that somehow turns Dean even more on. The fact the Sam is taking charge makes his dick grow even larger (like if that was even possible considering how hard he is now).

Dean digs his fingers into the seat as Sam picks up the pace deciding that he cant tease Dean anymore or else he personally will loose it from just the moans escaping from his brother's mouth. Sam stops midway and releases his hand away from Dean's cock, causing Dean to groan and thrusting once more but Sam pins him down back against the seat.

Sam roughly grasps the back of Dean's head and crashes his lips upon his brother's. Dean continues to moan, for it tastes so good and intoxicating. Sam abandons the lips and moves onto the delicious neck that he has been captivated with since the beginning. Sam moves lower, planting quick kisses as he mouths a path down Dean's body that has him digging his head into the back of the seat and moaning inaudible words. Dean's moans grow louder with every inch Sam lowers and bites his lip when Sam nibbles on the skin just upon his crotch.

"Shit. Christ," Dean says in a shaky voice. "You're driving me insane, Sammy."

Sam doesn't budge, though, his tongue wet and hot as it explores, licking and teasing. He enjoys seeing Dean like this, vulnerable and full of lust. After a few more bites , Sam goes just a little lower and Dean runs a hand through Sam's long hair (that he has been complaining about it for months but now doesn't mind as it tingles his skin), gripping it tight as he tries to urge him closer to his now painfully hard dick. Sam smiles in amusement of Dean's hastiness, therefore he wraps his fingers around Dean's wrist and pushes his hand against the door, pinning him hard. Sam flashes him a cocky smile before bending down and licking the head with his tongue.

"Fuck...Finally," Dean groans. He runs his hand down Sam's shoulder blades, encouraging him as Sam lets his tongue travel down, continuing to lick and mouth. 

Sam opens his mouth and slips his lips over the head. Just the head, causing Dean to go wild inside. It's wet and hot and Dean's on the verge of coming when Sam starts to work around the throbbing shaft, sliding the tip of his tongue into his slit, teasing. Dean swears once more when Sam moves down the shaft, his lips spreading wider to accommodate the length and girth as Sam takes more of Dean's cock. Dean starts to buck upwards when Sam pauses and begins to hum, sending his dick in an additional inch. It feels amazing. So fucking amazing. Sam fondles his balls and squeezes them between his fingers and this makes Dean's orgasm build, pleasure shooting down his spine in waves. His toes curl and his breath quickens and is uncontrollable. He tries to warn Sam, but no words could form.

Dean tosses his head back with a long groan, eyes rolling to the back of his head, as he cums into Sam's mouth. He can feel Sam swallow all of it, load by load. He looks down in time to see small streams of white leaking from between Sam's lips, and its the most beautiful thing he has every seen. He notices his hand still pinned to the door and his other hand still forested in Sam's hair.

It takes Dean a few minutes to form a thought. "That was fucking..."

"Yeah-yeah. You can pay me back with tacos later," Sam chuckles and leans in for a kiss. Dean tastes himself, and never thought it was as arousal as it was. "How about i pay you back right now?" Dean says as he begins to push Sam back on the seat and lays his body against Sammy's. "I like the sound of that." Sam says with a smile." "Oh Shut the fuck up." Dean smiles.


End file.
